The present invention relates to optical fiber cable connectors, and more particularly relates to a FC-type optical fiber cable connector's adaptor which is easy to assemble and practical in use.
Optical fiber cables have become more and more popular for use in telecommunications for the advantages of high transmission speed and low transmission loss. For connecting optical fiber cables together, adaptors connectors must be used so that the cables can be connected in straight alignment for signal transmission. Conventional FC-type adaptors are commonly comprised of two symmetrical casings fastened together by screws for coupling a respective male type optical fiber connector ferrule, a split sleeve connected between the casings, and a series of rings mounted around the split sleeve to keep in alignment. This structure of FC-type adaptor consists of a lot of parts. Therefore, the manufacturing and assembly process of this structure of FC-type adaptor is complicated, and its cost cannot be reasonably reduced.